Escape from Los Perididos
by meekerhpd
Summary: A Los Perididos Police officer and DWP worker attempt to escape from the zombie-ridden city together.


Chapter One: L.P.P.D.

The hot sun beat down on the man's shoulders. The air around him reeked of decaying flesh. He stumbled forward, tripping over a lead pipe. He hit the ground with a ghastly moan. A shadow stretched over the ground as the sound of footsteps approached. He looked up, finding a pair of combat boots in front of him. He gripped the leather, pulling himself closer. BAM! A bullet flew through the air. It pierced the temple, spraying his brains along the concrete.

The shadow belonged to Officer Benjamin Potter of the Los Perdidos Police Department. Potter is a rugged, seasoned veteran of the police force. His once blue uniform was spotted with blood. Casually, he wiped a piece of brain matter from the stubble on his chin. Officer Potter checked the man's pockets. He sighed deeply, finding what he was looking for; a key to the impound lot.

Potter made his way down the stairs, passing by offices once belonging to detectives and administrative personnel. Stray papers and shell casings littered the blood-stained linoleum floors. For the most part, the precinct was deserted. The only signs of life being the faint shuffling of the infected in the holding cells. Potter readjusted his baseball cap as he jogged through the precinct's basement.

As he turned the corner, into the impound lot, a pair of hands grabbed him. Potter fought back, struggling to stay on his feet. The creature forced Potter onto the ground, biting and clawing at his throat. Potter fumbled for the Sig-Sauer P226 in its holster. As he got it free, the creature knocked the firearm out of his reach. It clanked along the cement, coming to a rest under a squad car. He looked around desperately, while trying to keep the creature at bay.

His eyes locked onto a wrench laying a few feet away. With a swift kick, he rolled on top of the creature, grabbing the wrench. Benjamin swung the hefty tool, bashing in the creature's already mutilated features. Swing after swing, Benjamin showed no signs of slowing. He got up off the concrete, not looking away from the pool of brains and discolored blood. He let the wrench slip out of his hand. A loud bang reverberated throughout the dark, damp garage as it hit the ground.

After retrieving his P226, he hurried to the door of the office. Pulling his P226 and his flashlight, he kicked in the door. The beam from his light illuminated the room as he quickly searched it. Upon finding it empty, he holstered his P226 and began rummaging through a nearby cabinet labeled 'KEYS'. Benjamin's eyes darted, trying to locate the right keys. Benjamin breathed in sharply, feeling a prick on his skin. He turned his head slightly, looking around. Something was watching him and he knew it. He grabbed the keys and quickly exited the office.

The engine of the Crown Victoria purred as Benjamin pulled out of the garage and onto the street. The once bustling city had been turned into a dead zone in less than a week. Wrecked cars littered the streets. Fire burned out of control. The stench of decaying flesh permeated throughout the entire area. The news had first described it as riots but right away, Benjamin knew something more sinister was occurring. It was a virus; an infection. The LPPD, with the aid of the National Guard, had attempted to quell the uprisings but were ultimately overrun.

Benjamin sighed as he turned into a barricade. The weary officer temporarily left his vehicle to lower the mechanical roadblock. He operated the panel, pressing a switch. Benjamin turned as the barricade began to lower. His eyes widened in fear as the sound of bloodthirsty moans passed into his ear canals. He gasped as the barricaded lowered to show a sea of the undead. Benjamin ran back to the waiting Ford and jumped into the driver's seat. He threw the car into reverse and pressed the accelerator. The prowler jumped backwards, it's tires screeching along the asphalt. Benjamin turned the steering wheel, attempting to quickly turn the car around. Benjamin's head hit the steering wheel as the Crown Victoria slammed into the side of an overturned ambulance. His vision faded as blood ran down his forehead.


End file.
